1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a heat sink and a locking device assembly, wherein the locking device assembly can reliably secure the heat sink on an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), solid-state circuits, and light emitting diode (LED) display units, large amounts of heat are produced. This heat must be efficiently removed to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged.
Typically, a heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom and a pair of clips. The clips are attached to two opposite sides of the heat sink to provide pressure for securing the heat sink on the electronic device. Chinese patent issue No. 200320117746.8 shows an example of this kind of heat sink assembly. However, when one of the clips is deformed unexpectedly, the corresponding pressure provided by the clip is changed, and a pressure difference is produced between two sides of the heat sink such that the heat sink is prone to fixed at a slant to the electronic device, whereby the heat sink cannot intimately contact the electronic device, and the efficiency of heat dissipation is thus lowered.
An improved heat sink assembly which overcomes the above problems, is desired.